


(What Do You Have?) A Knife! (No!)

by aestheticalistic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Edgeplay, Gay, Gay Sex, Knifeplay, Lightsaber dildos challenge, M/M, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: Castiel and Dean have some fun with Ruby's knife.





	(What Do You Have?) A Knife! (No!)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Castiel and Dean have some fun with Ruby's knife.
> 
> i switch between cas and cass because im indecisive,,,,, oops

"C-Cas! Please!" Dean whimpered as his angel, Castiel, thrust the knife back into him.

"Oh, Dean. You're such a good sheath for my knife. Are you sure you can't have it in you all the time?"

"No! Cass, pleasepleaseplease let me cum!" His human was desperate, aching to release. Castiel smirked.

"No."

Dean's eyes rolled back into his head as Cas eased up on the grace that dulled the blade, letting the sharp edge bite lightly into the hunter's insides. Not enough to bleed, but enough to make him almost cum.

"Castiel!"

He smirked again.


End file.
